homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryder Jackson
Ryder Jackson is the son of Quinn Jackson and the grandson of Alf Stewart and Mary Jackson. He is the nephew of Owen Dalby, Roo and Duncan Stewart and he is also the cousin of Ric Dalby, Bryce Stewart and Martha MacKenzie. He is also Coco Astoni Raffy Morrison and Jade Lennox ex-boyfriend. He's the best friend of Ty Anderson and Bella Nixon. Storylines Ryder steals some sandwiches from the Summer Bay Surf Club. Later he steals money from VJ Patterson and Hunter King, who give chase and catch him. They bring him to Alf Stewart and Ryder tells him that he is his grandson. Alf does not believe Ryder, until he tells him and Roo that his mother is Quinn Jackson. Ryder tells them he has lost his phone and cannot give them Quinn's contact details. Ryder takes money from Alf's wallet and leaves. He returns to the Surf Club where he meets Coco Astoni, who he became attracted to and he offers to buy her a drink. Roo finds Ryder and he tells her he does not want to go back to his mother's, so she takes him back to Summer Bay House. Ryder and Coco have lunch together where Coco gives out 'her' number to him, but he is unaware that Coco actually gave him her father, Ben Astoni's number instead. Ryder kept calling for Coco and Ben threatens Ryder for harassing Coco. Quinn later calls Alf and states that Ryder’s is his grandson. He is then asked to go back to camp but Roo decides he should stay in Summer Bay. Alf allows it and Ryder was delighted. Ryder met and became attracted to Raffy Morrison at the Surf Club and they play pool together. Alf later force Ryder to do some housework and chores around the house. Ryder became best friends with Raffy and Coco. When Ryder overheard that Raffy and Coco plans a girls movie night at Raffy's house, Ryder decided to join them and they allow him to come. When Ryder meets Raffy's older brother Brody Morgan, Brody called Ryder "Rooster" and "Richard". When Coco arrives to the house, in a pretty dress, Ryder became fascinated how beautiful she was and invites her to sit with him. As the movie starts, Ryder starts to put his arms around Raffy and Coco. During the movie, Ryder starts to flirt with Raffy, which annoys Coco, who secretly likes him. When Coco saw how Raffy and Ryder were close, she leaves. The next day, Ryder meets Raffy at the Diner, with her older sister Tori Morgan. Raffy, who knew about Coco's crush on him, told Ryder that they'll never be an item, which Ryder respects her decision. Ryder helps Coco when she organises Glow Day at Summer Bay. But the next morning, as he slept on the couch, Coco came to Ryder's house and wakes him up. Ryder cracks and harshly tells her to stay away from him, causing her to flee in tears. Later, at the Surf Club, Ryder gave Coco a blow kiss as he walked right passed her. Ryder was later partnered up with Coco and Raffy’s bully, Jennifer Dutton, which annoys them. Desperate to beat Raffy and Coco, Ryder races fast, causing Jennifer to fall and sprained her wrist. Roo confronts him for going too fast, and Ryder cracks at her. That night, Ryder starts to walk out of his room, as he passed Alf, who tries to talk to him and Ryder falls down the stairs. Alf assumes that Ryder is sleeping walking. That morning, Ryder caught Roo looking through his bag and Ryder gets angry at Roo for accusing him for using drugs. Ryder cracks at Roo telling her that she’s worse than his mother. Ryder later apologised to Coco for shouting her. Later, Roo apologised to Ryder and asked him to promise” her to tell him what’s wrong. Ryder accepts her promise and made truce with Roo. When VJ was about to depart with his daughter, Luc Patterson, Ryder told everyone that he’ll be the next VJ, but a bit not muscular, which VJ tells him to shut up. When Ryder’s mother, Quinn Jackson arrives to Summer Bay to see him and their family, Quinn badmouth about Ryder to Roo, who was offended by Quinn’s harsh words. When Ryder walks in on Quinn and Roo arguing, Quinn tells Ryder to pack his bags because they’re leaving. While packing, Ryder talks with VJ’s mother Leah Patterson-Baker before about to leave. As he tells Quinn that he’s ready. Quinn tells him that they’re not leaving as she decided to stay in a Summer Bay for a couple of days, after realising that Ryder is happy at Summer Bay, delighting him and Roo. When Quinn and Roo were arguing about Ryder staying in Summer Bay, Ryder cracks and stole Alf's jeep, and accidentally hit Roo, who was taken to hospital. Ryder felt guilty and apologise to Roo, who forgives him. Ryder and Raffy stole one of Alf's boats for a joyride and went on an island, where they found the dead body of Dennis Novak, buried in the sand. They flee and kept it quiet from everyone. A week later, Ryder reunites with a new and confident Coco, who returns home from her week stay with her grandmother. Ryder noticed Coco's henna tattoo on her and looked at it. When Ryder prepares to leave to return to the city with Quinn, he hugs Raffy and Coco goodbye before he takes one look at Coco for the last time before leaving. When he returns to the Summer Bay House, Quinn told him that she realised how happy he is in Summer Bay and having friends and that she decided to let him stay in Summer Bay with Alf and Roo for good, delighting Ryder, Roo and Alf. Ryder told Coco and Raffy that he is staying for good and invites them to Quinn's farewell lunch. Ryder takes Quinn to introduce Raffy and Coco and Quinn asked him which one of the girls is his girlfriend, and Ryder told her that she must guess before introducing them to Quinn, especially to Coco, who Quinn assumed that Coco is Ryder's girl. When Raffy leaves, Coco told him that she is very glad to meet his mother and Ryder replies he is glad too. When Quinn left and Ryder prepares to settle in Summer Bay for good, Roo asked Ryder if he would like to go to the movies with her and he accepts before inviting Coco and Raffy, but Coco kindly declines his offer before she returns home. Ryder assists Coco with her efforts in protesting against the diner, insisting they go green and environmentally friendly. Ryder later learns from Raffy that Coco likes him. Ryder helps Coco with her protest and later unaware that he began to annoy her. Ryder tries to use the internet to impress Coco, but fails. After a talk with Alf, Ryder came to Coco's house to apologise to her, who forgives him. He later gave her a beautiful bouquet of paper flowers as a gift, he later tries to confess his feelings to Coco, but he chickens out. Ryder attends to Salt's relaunch party hosted by Brody. Ryder saw Coco on the other side with Raffy and Roo convince him to ask Coco to dance with him, but he became shy. Roo pushes him to Coco and he went to her, where Raffy tells him to ask Coco to dance with him already, which he summon up the courage to ask Coco to dance, who accepts by taking his hand and they slow waltz happily. It was later seen that Ryder and Coco have been texting each other, which Coco get annoyed by her sister Ziggy Astoni. Ryder then tries to find a job so he doesn’t need to go to school. He asked Marilyn Chambers for a job at the Diner, but she kindly declines. Ryder then asked for a job a kids entertainment centre and was hired to be a clown. Ryder was happy that he got the job, but Coco, Raffy, Alf and Roo were not happy, especially Roo, who wanted to enroll Ryder to Summer Bay High. Ryder was held hostage with Leah and Jasmine Delaney at the Summer Bay House when Jasmine's abusive ex-boyfriend, David tries to take Jasmine back. They were rescued by Colby Thorne. Ryder is very dmb Appearance Ryder has brown curly hair and brown eyes. He wore dark coloured T-shirts, jeans, sneakers and a denim jacket. His haircut is the same style as Mason Morgan's previous haircut and VJ Patterson's haircut. He always wore a blue watch on his left wrist. Relationships Quinn Jackson Ryder is the son of Quinn Jackson, Alf Stewart's daughter. Alf Stewart Ryder is Alf Stewart's grandson. Jackson goes in search of his grandfather in Summer Bay, he tells Alf that he is his grandson, Alf does not believe Ryder, until he reveals his mothers name. When Quinn calls Alf, he realised that Ryder is telling the truth. Roo Stewart Roo is Ryder's aunt. At first Roo is suspicious of Ryder as to why he will not give out his mothers phone number, she suspects he has run away. Roo finds Ryder makes the decision to look after Ryder at Summer Bay House. Coco Astoni Main Article: Ryder-Coco Relationship Coco is Ryder's best friend and ex-girlfriend. Ryder and Coco first meet at the Surf Club. Coco has a crush on him and becomes jealous when Ryder and Raffy are flirting. After finding out about Coco's crush, Raffy tells Ryder that they'll never be an item. Ryder loses interest in Raffy and starts pursuing Coco. When Ryder finds out Coco likes him, he tries to impress her but she is preoccupied with her mother, who has cancer. Raffy tells Coco that Ryder may lose interest in her so she decides to pursue and kiss him. They go on their first date and start a relationship. When Coco returns from a trip away, she keeps talking about a friend named Jeremy. Ryder gets jealous causing Coco to break up with him. After a while they realise they still like each other and get back together. Not long after, they break up again. Raffy Morrison Raffy is Ryder's best friend and girlfriend. Ryder and Raffy meet at the Surf Club where they play pool together. They become close and start flirting causing Coco, who has feelings for Ryder, to get jealous. After finding out about Coco's crush, Raffy tells Ryder that they'll never be an item, so Coco could pursue him. Ryder loses interest in Raffy and starts a relationship with Coco. Raffy and Ryder stay best friends. After his breakup with Coco, Ryder starts to have feelings for Raffy. She reciprocates those feelings and the two start dating. Bella Nixon Bella is Ryder's new best friend. Ryder welcomed Bella when she first came to Summer Bay High and they became friends. On Purple Day at school, Bella forgot to wear purple and came to school in her uniform. But Ryder gave her his purple scarf to wear instead. Gallery 59e6a5b017d81_798630x354_ryder.jpg|Ryder meets Coco 59efcadf3b235 nonpremium tv promos autv haa 074 coco ryder lrg.jpg|Ryder flirts with Coco HomeAway Week47 Ep6761 28-746c5ed.jpg|Ryder and Coco talks at the Surf Club gallery-1508763796-soaps-home-and-away-ryder-arrives-1-1.jpg|Ryder being chased by VJ and Hunter 437463A000000578-4812134-image-m-67 1503393457825.jpg|Ryder and Coco walking at the beach Gallery-soaps-home-and-away-1-ryder-arrival-aftermath2-1.jpg|Ryder talks with Coco 59f15fa47321b_nonpremium_tv_promos_autv_haa_078_new_stewart_ryder_lrg.jpg|Ryder and Roo hugging r0_0_1640_2461_w1200_h678_fmax.jpg|Ryder at the beach 5a3203369e139 630x354 autv haa 722 coco ryder dance lrg.jpg|Ryder dances with Coco 5a0a6c9c06f47_nonpremium_tv_promos_autv_haa_098_ryder_quin_staying_lrg.jpg|Ryder and Roo 5a2db8f05d687_630x354_autv_haa_113_ryder_stays_lrg.jpg|Ryder stays in Summer Bay and says goodbye to his mother 5a2e099c92542_630x354_autv_haa_118_ryder_likes_coco_lrg.jpg|Ryder finds out that Coco likes him Coco and Ryder kiss.jpg|Ryder and Coco kiss Trivia * His first kiss is with Coco Astoni Category:Characters Category:Current Characters Category:Males Category:Summer Bay High Students Category:2017 Characters Category:2018 Characters